


Where are you?

by JennaStark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Irritated Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Drabble, M/M, Roommates, Short, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaStark/pseuds/JennaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had been Sherlock’s roommate for two weeks now and so far, he was better then his earlier roommates. John wasn’t complaining about him never cleaning the place or about his cat, Maty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you?

John had been Sherlock’s roommate for two weeks now and so far, he was better then his earlier roommates. John wasn’t complaining about him never cleaning the place or about his cat, Maty.  
Sherlock had told the other man that when he left, he should always check if the door was closed because the kitten had tried before to escape their appartment but when he got called by Lestrade about an urgent case, he forgot.

The first hours, Maty was sleeping in her cat basket and didn’t noticed the door was left open but when she opened her eyes and was about to eat, she glanced, like always, at the door and saw it was open. The kitten walked over quickly and pushed the door further open with one of her tiny white paws.  
When the clock struck 12, Sherlock and John had arrived in their messy, dark and especially cold appartment until one of them switched on the light. John shivered as he took off his coat and threw it on the couch, sighing. ‘’It’s really freezing outside,’’ he muttered as he placed his feet on the table in front of him.

Sherlock simply nodded and left on his long coat, eyeing his cat’s feeding bowl and frowned when there was still as much as food in the bowl when he’d left. ‘’Maty?’’ he called through the living room, suspicious. The kitten didn’t showed up as usual when Sherlock called her. ‘’Maty, come here,’’ he called once more and made a click sound with his mouth.  
After a few seconds John realized what he had caused and gasped, quickly covering his mouth as he looked up to his roommate. ‘’Oh my god, I did it. I left the door open when Lestrade told me it was urgent,’’ he admitted, hoping Sherlock wouldn’t be too upset. 

‘’You let Maty escape? John, if we don’t find her…’’ Sherlock didn’t finished his sentence and got rid of the bad thoughts inside his mind, focusing on the situation. ‘’Okay, we have to go look for her,’’ he mumbled and rushed down the stairs as he waited for his roommate. 

‘’So has this ever happened before?’’ John asked as he put on his gloves and glanced around the street, not seeing a kitten. ‘’John, what about if you just go look here in the neighbourhood and I’ll go to the park, huh?’’ Sherlock suggested and walked towards the park, calling for Maty as he felt a bit irritated.  
Much much later, John had looked everywhere and had checked almost every alley in the entire neighbourhood but still hadn’t found Sherlock’s beloved kitten so he decided to trudge towards the park, assuming his roommate was still there.

‘’Maty, please come back,’’ Sherlock called for the hundreth time, dropping himself on a bench as he produced a frustrated sound. He glanced over to a man who was approaching him, sighing when he deduced it was John. ‘’Hey,’’ he muttered.  
Watson gently sat next to him, slowly looking up as he offered a weak smile. ‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked, knowingly but still wanted to let Sherlock know that he cared about him. 

Sherlock was a man who never showed his feelings in public but when he realized Maty, his best friend, was probably never coming back again he was having trouble fighting against the tears.  
‘’Sherlock,’’ John whispered and lifted the other’s chin, coming closer every second, switching between staring into the man’s blue eyes and his lips.

Sherlock didn’t pushed his roommate away, getting a tingly feeling in his stomach as he broke the distance between them, crashing their lips together.  
Eventually they pulled away and smiled at each other for a while before they both turned their head at a familiar sound. Maty was hungry and meowed, standing a few inches away from the bench. 

‘’Maty!’’ Sherlock said with a smile and picked her up so she couldn’t escape again, petting her head. John sighed in relief and grabbed his roommate’s hand, walking home to their appartment. Finally. 

They had fallen asleep on the couch with the three of them that night. Maty was sleeping on John’s chest, whom had closed the door this time, and Sherlock was snoring lightly on the soft cushions of the couch, feeling happy and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I need it and I would really appreciate it :)  
> I hoped you liked it! 
> 
> -Jenna


End file.
